<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quarantine time, baby by LittleRock17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482282">Quarantine time, baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRock17/pseuds/LittleRock17'>LittleRock17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Mean The World To Me AU series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist Kara Danvers, Danvers Sisters, F/F, Kara Danvers is a Dork, Quarantine, Soft Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Soft Lena Luthor, karlena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:14:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRock17/pseuds/LittleRock17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara is going crazy, stuck all day inside her apartment due to the quarantine. She didn't expect to meet someone under this circumstances but sometimes the Universe has funny ways to make things happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Mean The World To Me AU series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>407</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quarantine time, baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara was bored out of her mind. Yes, she understood that the quarantine was really important, she knew she had to stay at home, constantly wash her hands, cough or sneeze covering her face with the inside of her elbow and so on. And social distancing was the least anyone could do, there were people out there that had to work still to keep everyone save like the doctors, nurses and every other hospital employee, the police and fire departments and the people who worked on the super markets. The blonde was glad no one was hoarding on essential products like in other cities and countries. But still, that didn’t make her isolation less boring. She was glad she lived with Alex, at least she could see her every night when she came back from her shift – yep, FBI was still working as always – but during the day Kara didn’t know what to do. A little over a week had passed since every CatCo reporter was sent home, only a selected few would keep reporting about the situation while the rest focused on writing articles about ‘how to keep busy during quarantine’ and that kind of stuff. Unfortunately for Kara, she was with the latter group. Snapper didn’t think she was experienced enough to cover a story so big and, truth to be told, he might be right; the blonde was new in the job and this was an extremely delicate situation.</p><p>So, seven days without going out – Alex bought groceries when needed – and Kara was growing restless. She had watched more than half of the shows on her Netflix and Disney+ lists, finished and sent her article for the online magazine – ‘Exercises at home: keep in shape during this quarantine’ –, she had read a book and started another one before losing interest in the first chapters and Alex had banned her from the kitchen since she nearly set in on fire trying to bake, so the reporter was surviving on sandwiches and other easy-to-prepare meals when Alex didn’t have time to cook because the blonde considered irresponsible to order takeout.</p><p>And that’s why Kara found herself in the roof of her very tall apartment building with a few canvases, her wooden frame and her oil paint tubes. According to the internet, sunset was supposed to be a little after 7 pm but the blonde wanted to get started earlier than that to capture the sunset at the best moment. It had been a while since she last painted anything but this was a good moment to take up on it again. Placing the frame so she was able to observe the water front – the apartment was three block away from it and Kara loved the feel the sea breeze on her skin –, she settled the canvas on it and started arranging the oils she was going to use in her palette as well as her set of brushes. The blonde used a strip of masking tape in the middle of the canvas to get a nice straight line for the horizon. Kara picked one of her brushes as she took one last look at the seascape before starting. It was breathtaking. She was about to get started but as she tore her gaze away from the sea, she saw <em>something</em> with the corner of her eye. Actually, it was <em>someone. </em>A few rooftops away from her – two to the left from the building right in front of her – there was a woman. She was about one or two floors below so Kara could see her clearly. The woman – who Kara could tell was a brunette – was in dark colored sports clothes doing some strange poses that Kara identified as yoga. She was standing on one foot, the other one bent with the sole touching the opposite thigh and her hands together in a praying pose. The blonde stared at her for a few moments until the woman began to slowly change her pose, what made Kara snap out of her enthrallment.</p><p>Even if there was no one around to see her gawking at the brunette, Kara blushed a little. “Let’s get started, then.” She whispered to herself as she pulled her phone from her pocket and put some music on before dipping the brush on the yellow oil to start with her painting.</p><p>About 10 minutes into her painting, Kara had already used a tone of paint she wasn’t supposed to – even if she was able to fix it easily –, almost dropped her brush and she actually kicked her small, and thankfully closed, solvent bottle. All of this because she was too besotted by the girl on the roof. The blonde kept diverting her gaze from her canvas to the brunette, watching as she changed from pose to pose in a calm controlled manner.</p><p>Sighing in exasperation, Kara put down her stuff and rushed inside, coming back out a few minutes later with a sketch book and some charcoal to draw. Forgetting her canvas and the fact that her oil was starting to dry, the blonde walked towards the ledge of the roof, resting her sketch book on the small flat surface it provided. “This is <em>not</em> creepy at all, Kara…” she said to herself as she started sketching the woman on the roof. “You just have to get her out of your head so you can keep painting…” Her blue eyes shifted between the paper and the brunette, “…it’s perfectly normal.” Kara exhaled loudly when she saw the woman change her pose once more, now to a stretching stance on the floor. The artist pushed her glasses up her face and started to draw the new position. “… You’re not a stalker or a creep even if you keep talking to yourself out loud… it’s just the quarantine getting to you.” Shaking her head to get her hair off her face, Kara continued to draw until the woman changed her pose again, this time to rest on her back. The sound of the charcoal as she draw and the music still playing were the only sounds on that rooftop for a few more seconds, until the brunette stood up making Kara sigh again. She couldn’t finish any sketch if the woman kept moving! The reporter went to grab her phone, killed the music and opened her camera app. She zoomed as much as it was able to, thankful that the image was still very clear, and snapped a photo of the brunette as she grabbed her water bottle. She lowered her phone slowly, watching the screen and then the woman “Okay, maybe you are a little bit of a stalker, Kara.” Immediately after that, the woman on the roof rolled up her yoga mat and disappeared inside her building. The blonde felt bad for a moment, what if the brunette saw her and got creeped out? But that was impossible, right? She was in a roof further up and would be difficult for the brunette to see her. Dismissing the thought, Kara finished her sketch, closed her notebook and went back to her canvas, determined to finish it now that her very beautiful distraction was gone.</p><p>
  <strong>::::::</strong>
</p><p>The sound of keys turning inside the lock made Kara look away from the TV to the door, where her sister was walking in, carrying a few bags in her arms. The blonde inhaled deeply, her face lighting up when she recognized the delicious smell. “Is that what I think it is?” The reporter stood up quickly and marched towards Alex.</p><p>The agent closed the door and put the bags down on the kitchen counter. “Well, hello to you too, sis. My day was good, thanks for asking. How about yours?” Alex said with fake politeness as she crossed her arms.</p><p>Kara rolled her eyes as she chuckled. “Hi, my beautiful sister. How was work? Good? That’s great! Now, can you tell me if there is Chinese food in that bag or am I too hungry and going crazy?”</p><p>The redhead laughed at the blonde’s antics and put her hand inside one of the two paper bags. “You’re not going crazy, kiddo.” She pulled out a cardboard container with the logo of Kara’s favorite Chinese food restaurant. “I brought you food.”</p><p>Kara pulled her sister into a tight hug. “Thank you, Al! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” She let go of the agent and pulled the remaining containers out of the bags “You also brought potstickers!” The blonde was about to cry of happiness. Before the whole quarantine thing, it had been about a week since she ate her favorite food and now that she couldn’t go out or order in she felt like she hadn’t eaten them in years.</p><p>“If I didn’t know how much you like them I might feel offended… don’t I cook for you?” Alex went to get some beers for the both of them.</p><p>Kara grabbed the food and carried it to the living room where the TV was still playing “I love your cooking, you know that, but <em>nothing</em> compares to potstickers.” The couch dipped beside the blonde as her sister sat down and handed her a bottle. “Thank you again, Alex.”</p><p>Alex ruffled the blonde’s curls playfully. “You’re welcome, now hand me the remote and tell me about your day. What day of your quarantine is it?”</p><p>Kara pushed the redhead with her shoulder and reluctantly gave her the remote. “It’s my eighth day without going out but it feels like eight months.” She shoved a piece of sweet and sour pork in her mouth, the taste making her moan and disappearing the crinkle that had formed between her brows. “Hmm, this is <em>so</em> good.” She covered her full mouth with her fist as she spoke.</p><p>“It is.” Alex agreed as she chewed some of her food too. “So, what was it today? Exercise, cleaning, watching more movies, what did you do?” She asked as she looked for something to watch on Netflix, finally settling on one of those Spanish series, <em>Cable Girls </em>this one was called.</p><p>The artist took a sip of her beer before answering. “Yeah, I worked out a little and watched some movies but I got bored quickly...” She reached out for a potsticker with her chopsticks and held close to her mouth as she answered. “… So I went to the roof and started painting.” She ate the whole dumpling in one bite.</p><p>Alex hummed in surprise. “You hadn’t painted in a while, where is it? I wanna see.” The older woman put her food on the coffee table and started looking around the room, not finding what she was looking for.</p><p>“It’s in my bedroom.” Kara answered when she finally swallowed her last bite.</p><p>Alex didn’t waste any time and strode towards said room – Kara heard a muffled <em>“wow” </em>coming out of it –. The redhead walked out of the room after a few seconds holding the canvas with one hand and Kara’s open sketch book with the other, but the blonde was too focused on the TV to notice this. “Kara, this painting is so beautiful…” Alex leaned the canvas against one of the walls of the living room. “… But these sketches are great too, did you make her up?”</p><p>Kara quickly turned to face her sister, choking on her food as she saw her sketch book in her hands. Patting herself on the chest, she carelessly placed her food on the coffee table and reached out for her notebook “Give me that, Alex.”</p><p>But the agent was faster than Kara and moved out of her reach. “Why are you reacting like this?” She squinted as she looked between her sister and the drawing. “Who is she?”</p><p>Kara chased her sister around the living room and the kitchen, unsuccessful in the task of retrieving her sketch book. “No one, she’s no one. Just give it back, please.”</p><p>“I will when you tell me who she is.” Alex kept walking around, using the furniture as a barrier. “Is she your <em>girlfriend</em>?” She wiggled her eyebrows up and down.</p><p>Kara blushed, making Alex laugh at her. “She’s not my girlfriend, she’s no one, give it to me, please.”</p><p>The redhead finally stopped going around the room, allowing Kara to catch up to her and snatch the notebook away. “Well, whoever she is, she has a great yoga stance.”</p><p>“From what I could see, she does.” The blonde whispered without realizing as she took a step away from her sister.</p><p>“Ha!” Alex poked Kara’s side. “So you saw her somewhere, you didn’t make her up!”</p><p>The reporter groaned as she looked at her feet, avoiding eye contact with her sister. “Yes, she’s a real person.” She dragged her feet towards the couch and dropped her weight on it, waiting for her sister to start questioning her.</p><p>The agent sat down next to her sister again, reaching for her beer and food as well. “So, who is she?”</p><p>Kara grabbed her food to, trying to stall as much as possible. “I don’t know her.” She said after swallowing another piece of pork.</p><p>“Then where did you see her?”</p><p>Another potsticker. “On the roof.” Kara replied with her mouth full.</p><p>“On the roof? <em>Our </em>roof?” Alex’s forehead creased.</p><p>“No, she was on the roof of a building across the street. I saw her as I was painting.” The blonde explained.</p><p>“And you decided to make a sketch of a complete stranger? That’s a little creepy, sis.” The agent teased her sister.</p><p>“I’m not a creep!” Kara slammed her open palm in her knee. “She was distracting me from my painting so I did a quick sketch to get her out of my mind.”</p><p>Alex raised a brow. “Did it work?”</p><p>The artist pushed her glasses up her nose. “It did, you saw the painting.”</p><p>The redhead nodded. “I did see it. It’s really good, it had been a while since you last painted.”</p><p>The blonde was glad that her sister dropped the subject. “Yeah, it was nice doing it again. I need to work more on my technique but I think it turned out fine.”</p><p>“I’m sure yoga girl would like your <em>technique</em>.” Alex said suggestively, gaining a pillow on the face courtesy of Kara.</p><p>“Alex!” The blonde whined and awkwardly hid her face between her hands, her glasses getting in the way.</p><p>The agent returned the favor and slammed a pillow in the back of Kara’s head. “I was talking about your <em>painting</em> technique, you pervert!”</p><p>The reporter pulled her face away from her hands to give her sister a dirty look. “Oh yeah, I’m sure you were.”</p><p>Alex laughed at that. “Kara, Kara, Kara… you need to get out there! Meet people, have dates, get laid! It’s been ages since Mike.”</p><p>The reporter scowled at Alex. “Get out there? Really? Right now, during a pandemic, Alex?”</p><p>The redhead opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it again, not finding anything to say back at her sister. “When you put it that way,” she shrugged, “but it’s not like you were doing an effort to date before this thing.”</p><p>Kara stayed silent for a few minutes, slowly chewing another potsticker. Her sister had a point. “I know… I guess I just haven’t met the right person.”</p><p>“Maybe you have but you just haven’t talked to them.” Alex pointed out.</p><p>The blonde gave her a side glance. “Stop it with the roof top girl.”</p><p>“It’s yoga girl for me, and I won’t stop it. You <em>never</em> paint or draw people! Only landscapes, seascapes or animals. Lots of happy little trees but never a portrait.” Alex stretched over Kara’s lap, grabbing the sketchbook that she had placed under her thigh and finding the page. “You liked her, Kar, even from afar. Maybe after all this crazy situation ends you can try to talk to her.”</p><p>The younger woman sighed. “I did like her but… don’t you think is a bit creepy? Actually, scratch that, you already said it’s creepy, I <em>know</em> it is.” It was even creepier that Kara had taken a picture but she wasn’t about to say that to her sister.</p><p>The agent placed a hand on the reporter’s shoulder and gently squeezed it. “Look, it could be a little weird but look at it from another point of view, it can be a great ‘How I met your mother’ anecdote for your children.”</p><p>Kara couldn’t help but laugh. “Wow, I know they say lesbians move fast but you’re already planning my wedding and naming my children with this woman.”</p><p>“Your first born will be called either Alexander or Alexandra. I hope your future wife can accept it because I won’t change my mind.” The agent stated with a serious expression on her face.</p><p>Kara laughed again. “Let’s hope she doesn’t mind it then.” She grabbed her beer – that was starting to get warm – and took a sip. “But how am I supposed to contact her? I have no idea what her name is and who knows how many people live in that building.”</p><p>Alex grabbed her bottle as well, making it clink against Kara’s. “You leave that to me.”</p><p>The artist looked at her sister suspiciously. “You’re not going to use federal resources for something crazy like background search the entire building’s occupants, are you?”</p><p>“That’s not a bad idea but you didn’t tell me in which building did you see her.”</p><p>“And I won’t tell you now.”</p><p>Alex chuckled. “No need. I’ll figure something out.”</p><p>
  <strong>::::::</strong>
</p><p>The next day was pretty much the same for Kara. Get up, have breakfast with Alex, work out, clean whatever thing she could, watch some episodes of the new <em>Dynasty </em>– Elizabeth Gillies was amazing in there – and finally succumb to the desire to see the brunette once again. Taking her materials to the rooftop at the same hour as the day before, she started to get everything ready as she discretely watched across the street. There she was! The brunette was in her yoga mat sitting on her heels with her hands stretched towards the sky. Then she slowly lowered her arms and leaned her upper body towards the mat in a child’s pose – yes, Kara did some research on yoga, don’t judge her –, staying in position for a few moments. She shifted to table position and finally morphed into downward-facing dog. Kara would be lying is she said she didn’t stare. She didn’t even blink until the woman moved again, taking one of her feet to meet her hands, then the other so she was touching her toes. There was nothing sexual about it, yoga wasn’t’ supposed to be, but <em>damn </em>that woman was very flexible. The blonde grabbed her sketch book again and started working on something, a new pose the brunette was doing. Tree pose according to the internet, the same one Kara saw her doing the first time she noticed her. She had a decent shape drawn in her notebook when the woman shifted again but it was all Kara needed to work for now.</p><p>“Let’s do this.” Setting the notebook down, the blonde prepared everything she needed for her painting, her canvas in a vertical position this time, and got started.</p><p>
  <strong>::::::</strong>
</p><p>Kara was once again sitting on the couch watching TV when the sound of keys let her know Alex was home.</p><p>“I brought something for you, Kara.” The redhead said as soon as she opened the door.</p><p>The artist turned around hoping for some food like the day before but her features turned from excited to disappointed and then confusion when she didn’t see any takeout bags, instead, Alex was carrying a big tactical case. “What the hell is that?”</p><p>The redhead placed the case on the coffee table and lifted the locks with her thumbs. “Something to help you with your communication problem with yoga girl.” She finally lifted the lid and revealed a FBI issued drone.</p><p>The blonde was speechless for a few moments. “Alex, this is insane, <em>you’re </em>insane.” She swatted Alex on the leg. “We can’t use a government drone for something like this.”</p><p>Alex snorted. “Of course we can, my boss already knows my little sister needs to establish contact with a pretty girl without breaking quarantine and authorized me to borrow this drone for you.”</p><p>“Alex Danvers, what did you tell John about me!?” Kara was so scandalized she swatted her sister leg again, harder this time.</p><p>The agent winced and returned the gesture. “I’m kidding, you dummy! I did ask John for permission to take the drone but I didn’t tell him what it was for.”</p><p>Kara lifted a brow in disbelief. “He didn’t ask?</p><p>“He trusts me enough.” A self-sufficient grin appeared on the redhead’s face.</p><p>“It’s still an insane idea, you know that.” The reporter crossed her arms as she pouted.</p><p>The agent mimicked her sister’s stance. “What, would you prefer to use smoke signals?”</p><p>Kara glared at Alex. “I don’t even know how to use this thing.” She pointed at the drone.</p><p>Alex wrapped an arm around her sister’s shoulders and swayed her a little. “That’s not a problem, I can do it for you.”</p><p>Kara’s famous crinkle appeared between her brows. “You? You always come home late.”</p><p>“I have the day off tomorrow so I can be your cupid.” Alex bumped the tip of the blonde’s nose with her free hand.</p><p>Kara placed her elbow in her knee and rested her chin in her hand. “Let’s hope cupid has good aim.”</p><p>“Oh, you know I’m the best.” Alex said with a smirk.</p><p>The reporter rolled her eyes playfully. “If you say so…”</p><p>The agent gasped and grabbed her chest, offended. “Doubting my marksmanship skills is like doubting your writing or artistic skills.”</p><p>Kara nodded as she stood up, walking to the kitchen for something to eat. “You know I’m kidding, you can hit a bull’s-eye from a mile away.” Her tone clearly showed that she was teasing her sister.</p><p>Alex followed her to the kitchen. “And you can draw a beautiful girl from a hundredth feet….” Opening the fridge, she pulled out a can of soda. “Speaking of that, did you see her today?”</p><p>Kara started to prepare some sandwiches for the both of them. “Yeah, she was in her rooftop again.”</p><p>The agent leaned against a kitchen counter sipping at her soda. “Was she distracting you again? Did you make another sketch of her?”</p><p>The reporter’s hands stopped what they were doing for a second before resuming the task of smearing mayo on the slice of bread. “Something like that.”</p><p>Alex noticed it anyways. “Huh… what is that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“Nothing.” The blonde quickly retorted.</p><p>Alex stayed silent for a few seconds. “What did you paint today? Another seascape?”</p><p>“No, I decided to make something else.” The artist turned around and handed Alex a sandwich, taking a bite of her own.</p><p>The agent narrowed her eyes, not taking the sandwich, as she looked between her sister and the hallway to her bedroom. “Did you paint <em>her</em>?”</p><p>Kara moaned in pain as she bit her tongue thanks to Alex’s words. “What? No!”</p><p>Before Kara could stop her, Alex ran towards her sister’s bedroom – not that the blonde was planning to actually stop her – and came back less than a minute later with the canvas in her hands. “Well, you weren’t lying.” She examined the painting, it was a forest. “Is this that small forest in Midvale?”</p><p>The reporter nodded. “Yep.”</p><p>“And you didn’t draw yoga girl?”</p><p>“Just a quick sketch before starting on that one.” She pointed at the painting with the hand holding Alex’s sandwich. “If I ever make a painting of her, I don’t want it to be from the distance.”</p><p>Alex smiled and finally grabbed the sandwich from her sister’s hand. “Alright, Jack Dawson, you’ll paint her like one of your French girls.”</p><p>Kara almost choked on her sandwich and her sister laughed at it.</p><p>
  <strong>::::::</strong>
</p><p>The next morning was a little bit different. Both women woke up late after a night filled with movies and laughter. They ate breakfast, Alex proposed she and Kara had a spar – the agent won but the blonde didn’t go down easily –, they played some Monopoly – Kara bought the Game of Thrones version with the music and loved kicking everybody’s asses on game night with a good soundtrack – and they finally sat down to watch more movies with popcorn and beers. Without realizing, they fell asleep leaned on each other on the couch.</p><p>Kara was the first to wake up, her cheek resting on Alex’s shoulder. She took of her glasses and rubbed her eyes before placing them in her face again and stood up, making Alex fall to the couch. “Sorry.” The blonde apologized as she yawned.</p><p>“Hmmm…” Was Alex’s response, her face buried in the place Kara just abandoned.</p><p>The blonde snored. “Your face is where my butt was.”</p><p>This made Alex almost jump away from the spot, wide awake. “Fuck you.”</p><p>Kara laughed harder.</p><p>Running a hand through her hair, the agent spoke again. “What time is it?”</p><p>The artist grabbed her phone from the coffee table, tumbling over a few bottles. “Uh… it’s 6:57 pm. We slept for about two hours.”</p><p>Alex’s eyes, which were still half closed due to sleep, went round. “Didn’t you tell me you saw yoga girl about this hour?”</p><p>Recognition dawned on Kara’s face. “Shoot, that’s right!”</p><p>The redhead stood up from her place on the sofa and pushed Kara towards the bathroom. “Wash your face and fix your hair meanwhile I prepare the drone.”</p><p>Less than ten minutes after, both women stepped out on the roof with the drone in Alex’s hands and the controller on Kara’s.</p><p>“Is she there?” Alex asked as she placed the drone on the floor.</p><p>Kara walked to the ledge and looked in the distance. There she was, yoga girl. The brunette was in a plank position. “She is…” she turned around to look at her sister. “So, what do we do now?”</p><p>“What do you mean ‘what do we do’? We send the drone.” Alex walked to Kara and extended her hand, asking for the controller.</p><p>The blonde gave the device to the redhead. “I know but the drone only records video, it doesn’t give messages.”</p><p>Alex raised an eyebrow and sighed. “Go grab a piece of paper, a pen and some scotch tape.”</p><p>Kara ran back inside and brought her sketch book, a pen and the tape.</p><p>Alex was already testing the drone, making it fly above her head. “Now write something like ‘Hey, I’m Kara, I’m your new personal stalker, wanna talk?’ and your phone number.”</p><p>“Ha, ha, you’re <em>so</em> funny.” Sarcasm dripping from the blonde’s voice. She did as she was told either way. “Let me put the message on the drone now.”</p><p>Alex made the drone land beside them. “Hurry up, she could be leaving right now.”</p><p>The artist taped the piece of paper in the top side of the drone, making sure it wouldn’t fall. “There.”</p><p>“Okay, here we go.” The drone flew up again. Alex was shifting her gaze between the flying device and the screen attached to the controller that showed the video feed. Through the small screen they saw the building growing closer and closer, until the figure of the woman was very clear. Once the drone was just a few meters away from her, both women saw the beautiful – and confused – features of the brunette. “Wow, she’s really pretty Kara. You really captured the shape of her cheekbones on your sketch, how did you do it?” She landed the drone on the brunette’s rooftop so she could see the message, so now the video showed her bare feet. “Do your glasses have super zoom or you have x-ray vision?”</p><p>The sisters observed from the distance how the other woman grabbed the piece of paper and looked up in their direction. Kara waved at her and the brunette did the same. “It’s none of your business.”</p><p>Alex laughed softly. “Well, message delivered. What happens now is up to her.” She made the drone fly again, quickly returning to their roof.</p><p>Kara’s gaze was still fixed on the brunette who started to grab her things to go back inside. “Do you think she’ll call?”</p><p>“If I were her, I’d find all this plan really funny. Maybe I’d give you a shot so there’s a chance I think.”</p><p>“I hope so too.”</p><p>
  <strong>::::::</strong>
</p><p>Lena was bored. She missed going to the office, working on some new projects and prototypes on her lab but she couldn’t thanks to the quarantine. Her brother had decided to close the company early that week, sending all of their employees home with full pay, meaning she had nothing to do. Of course she could work on some projects from home but it wasn’t the same. So she spent her days between doing nothing and yoga. To be honest, yoga was the only thing saving her from going crazy. She usually didn’t have much time to practice but now time was all she had so, why not? That’s why Lena decided to go up to the roof of her building – she wasn’t breaking the quarantine or getting exposed to anything since no one but her had access to the roof – and started to stretch, feeling the sea breeze move her hair and caress her skin. She was focused on her poses, not really knowing for how long she had been out when she finally noticed something. There was movement in a building’s roof. Someone was placing a wooden frame really close to the ledge of the building, facing the sea front. An artist. Lena smiled. She wasn’t the only one sick of being trapped inside four walls. She continued her practice, slowly changing from pose to pose but got distracted thinking about the rooftop artist. Without breaking her stance, the brunette looked in the direction of the building and saw a blonde woman with a notebook looking in her direction. Was she drawing her? No, that would be weird, right? She proceeded to lay on the mat on her stomach, doing a cobra pose and closing her eyes as her muscles stretched. She shifted to her back to finish her session with the corpse pose, relaxing her entire body. Lena slowly stood up and grabbed her water bottle, taking a long sip of it before rolling up her yoga mat and going inside the building, not looking back at the artist but not being able to get her out of her mind.</p><p>
  <strong>::::::</strong>
</p><p>The next day was pretty much the same. Doing nothing in the morning, talk to her brother over the phone, video call with Sam and Ruby who were back in Metropolis and finally yoga in the afternoon. Why she didn’t practice in the morning, you may ask? Well, Lena didn’t know either. Maybe the warm feeling of the sun touching her skin and the smell of the sea at that particular hour was better just before sunset. She got her things ready and started stretching. About forty minutes after beginning Lena saw movement again from the artist’s rooftop but this time it was clear that the blonde was looking at her. The brunette wondered about her, who is she? Is she a nice person? A decent artist or just an amateur? Does she paint for a living or is just a hobby? Those and many other questions popped in her head as she kept doing her poses. She finished her session again and walked inside but, this time, she did look back. She smiled when she saw the blonde enraptured in her work.</p><p>
  <strong>::::::</strong>
</p><p>The third day of her rooftop yoga was going well until she was about to finish and there was no sign of the blonde artist. She usually – if you could say usually after two days – appeared when Lena was halfway through her session but she was about to finish and there wasn’t any movement on the building’s roof. Oh well, maybe that was it. The brunette was about to finish and start gathering her things – her mat and her water bottle – when there was finally something moving on the artist’s roof. There was a drone flying above it and she also saw someone, not the blonde woman but someone with short dark hair. Did the artist have a boyfriend? Or was it just a random person who also lived in the same building? She wanted to know, <em>needed</em> to know, so she stayed there with her arms crossed watching the flying device. It started to descend and Lena noticed that another person had joined. After a few more moments, the drone was up in the air again and flying… towards her? Oh yes, it was flying in her direction. Once the drone was close enough she saw how advanced it looked and got confused, who could have such an expensive drone? It landed on her feet and she noticed that it had a piece of paper attached with scotch tape on the top. She grabbed it and read the message.</p><p>
  <em>‘Hi, my name is Kara. Sorry if this is creepy but I thought we could talk a bit? I saw you doing yoga while I was painting and this quarantine is going to kill me of boredom, what do you say? My number is 323-417-5054’</em>
</p><p>Lena looked up to the building and saw the blonde waving at her, she did the same and looked at the paper again. A smile formed in her lips. She grabbed her things and walked back inside, regretting not having her phone with her so she could text the blonde right away.</p><p>
  <strong>::::::</strong>
</p><p>Alex and Kara had just entered their apartment when the blonde’s phone rang, letting her know she had a text message.</p><p>Taking her phone out of her pocket, the blonde saw that the text came from an unknown number. “Oh my God, it’s her.”</p><p>Alex patted her in the back and then pushed her towards the couch. “Let’s see what she said!”</p><p>The sisters sat down and Kara opened the message app.</p><p>
  <em>07:19 pm. *Hi?*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>07:19 pm. *Blonde artist, is that you?*</em>
</p><p>“She even has a nickname for you, Kar!” Alex was ecstatic her plan worked. Kara, on the other hand, was a little frozen. The redhead snapped her fingers in the blonde’s face to make her react. “Answer her, dummy.” And the blonde started typing.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>07:20 pm. *hello yoga girl*</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>07:20 pm. *it’s me, the blonde artist* [girl painter emoji]</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>07:20 pm. *I thought I wrote my name on the note?*</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>07:21 pm. *You did, Kara*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>07:21 pm. *I was just checking*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>07:22 pm. *I’m Lena*</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>07:22 pm. *nice to meet you Lena, you have a pretty name*</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>07:23 pm. *So do you*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>07:23 pm. *What did you want to talk about? I’m curious*</em>
</p><p>Kara froze again, not knowing what to reply. “What do I tell her, Alex?”</p><p>“I don’t know! I already did all the hard work, use that brain of yours for once.” Alex flicked the blonde on the forehead with her middle finger. “Don’t you get paid to write words?”</p><p>The reporter winced and rubbed the sore spot with the palm of her hand. “Ugh, just… shut up…” was her weak reply as she started typing on her phone.</p><p>
  <strong>::::::</strong>
</p><p>Lena was sitting on her balcony – that sadly didn’t have a view of the blonde’s building since it was the other way – watching as the sun disappeared in the ocean waiting for the artist’s reply. The little dots indicating that the other person was texting kept appearing and disappearing over and over again. Lena found amusing how the other woman – Kara – was the one who reached out to her but now didn’t know what to say. After a few more moments her phone made a sound, notifying her that she had finally gotten another text.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>07:26 pm. *what’re you doing?*</em> </strong>
</p><p>The brunette chuckled. Kara needed that much time to write that?</p><p>
  <em>07:26 pm. *I just watched the sunset, how about you?*</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>07:26 pm. *well, I’m obviously talking to you*</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>07:26 pm. *also I’m thinking about dinner, idk what will my sister cook* [fork and knife emoji]</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>07:27 pm. *do you like to cook?*</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>07:27 pm. *You have a sister? Was she the one on the roof with you?*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>07:27 pm. *I do like to cook, by the way*</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>07:28 pm. *oh yeah, that was my sister Alex*</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>07:28 pm. *do you have siblings?*</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>07:28 pm. *what’s your favorite food?*</em> </strong>
</p><p>Another laugh escaped the brunette’s lips. The blonde didn’t know what to say at first and now she couldn’t stop texting her.</p><p>
  <em>07:29 pm. *I have a brother and this is a big coincidence but he’s ane is Alex as well*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>07:29 pm. *Actually everyone calls him Lex but I suppose your sister is Alexandra, right?*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>07:30 pm. *I don’t know what my favorite food is, what about you tell me yours first?*</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>07:30 pm. *yeah, she’s Alexandra*</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>07:30 pm. *Lex sounds way cooler than just ‘Alex’*</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>07:31 pm. *I tried to make her go by Lexie but she didn’t like it* [crying emojis]</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>07:31 pm. *she said it sounded too childish* [rolling eyes emoji]</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>07:31 pm. *how do you not know what’s your favorite food? That should be like illegal or something*</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>07:32 pm. *my favorites foods are pizza and potstickers* [pizza and dumpling emojis]</em> </strong>
</p><p>Lena stood up from her place in the balcony, walking to her kitchen to put water in a kettle. Once that was done, she picked her phone again to reply.</p><p>
  <em>07:37 pm. *I like pizza but what are potstickers?*</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>07:37 pm. [screaming face emoji] *how don’t you know what potstickers are!? They’re the best food ever!!!*</em> </strong>
</p><p>Lena tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear as she softly laughed at the blonde’s indignation.</p><p>
  <em>07:38 pm. [shrugging emoji] *I’m sorry to disappoint you*</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>07:38 pm. *I’m shocked but not disappointed*</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>07:38 pm. *actually, I’m excited* [grinning emoji]</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>07:39 pm. *I’ll get to see your face when you try them for the first time* [starry eyed emoji]</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>07:39 pm. *even if you don’t know your favorite food you said you like to cook* [thinking face emojis]</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>07:39 pm. *what kind of food do you make?*</em> </strong>
</p><p>The brunette’s green eyes went wide as the blonde’s words sank in. She wanted to take her eat potstickers someday? Or was it just a random comment? She shook her head and started to type her reply.</p><p>
  <em>07:40 pm. *I like healthy food*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>07:40 pm. *Kale is my favorite vegetable*</em>
</p><p>The three dots appeared and disappeared several times like at the beginning of their conversation until Kara finally sent something.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>07:42 pm. *I have never felt so betrayed in my entire life…* [broken heart emoji]</em> </strong>
</p><p>Lena’s brows knitted and the corner of her lips lifted, amused by the blonde’s reaction.</p><p>
  <em>07:43 pm. *What’s wrong about kale?*</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>07:43 pm. *what’s not wrong about kale! [puking emojis]</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>07:43 pm. *I don’t have a problem with most vegetables but I can’t stand kale, it's so gross*</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>07:44 pm. *You say that because you’ve never tried kale cooked by me*</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>07:44 pm. *is that a proposition?*</em> </strong>
</p><p>The brunette chewed on her bottom lip, trying to decide what to reply, however the high pitched sound the kettle distracted her from that. She approached the stove and took the kettle away from the fire. Grabbing a mug, she placed a raspberry flavored tea bag inside and poured the hot water. As she waited for her tea, she picked up her phone again. There were some new messages from Kara.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>07: 46 pm. *I’m sorry if that was too forward*</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>07:46 pm. *I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable*</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>07:46 pm. *Not at all, I didn’t reply right away because I’m making myself some tea*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>07:46 pm. *Besides, I think that using a drone was too forward but it didn’t bother me either*</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>07:47 pm. *you have a point there hahaha* [laughing tears emojis]</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>07:47 pm. *About the other thing, I don’t know… would you like it to be a proposition?*</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>07:47 pm. *do I have to eat kale?*</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>07:48 pm. *I promise you’ll like it*</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>07:48 pm. *okay but only because I trust you*</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>07:48 pm. *Perfect*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>07:49 pm. *Hey, can I ask you something?*</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>07:49 pm. *you just did hahaha but shoot* [winking emojis]</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>07:49 pm. *What did you paint yesterday and the day before?*</em>
</p><p>Lena grabbed her mug and walked to her sofa as she waited for Kara to answer.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>07:52 pm. [photo attached]</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>07:52 pm. [photo attached]</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>07:52 pm. *sorry I took so long, I needed to find good lighting for the pictures* [winking face with tongue emoji]</em> </strong>
</p><p>The young Luthor took a moment to admire the paintings. They were amazing, Kara was an incredible painter. The way the sunrays seamed to go through the wave in the first canvas and the vivid colors of the trees in the other made her feel like she was watching a picture instead of a painting.</p><p>
  <em>07:55 pm. *Wow, you literally left me speechless, you’re an amazing artist!* [green heart emoji]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>07:55 pm. *Do you sell your paintings? I think you could make some money out of them*</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>07:56 pm. *thank you!*</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>07:56 pm. *and no, I don’t sell my paintings, I hadn’t painted in a while actually but I have nothing to do these days* [shrugging emoji]</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>07:56 pm. *I totally understand you, I feel like I’m going crazy if I don’t go out at least for yoga*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>07:57 pm. *If you don’t sell your paintings it means you have a job, right?*</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>07:57 pm. *yes I have a job, I’m a reporter and you?*</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>07:57 pm. *I work at my family’s company*</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>07:58 pm. *that sound’s interesting, but how are you doing with the quarantine thing?*</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>07:58 pm. *We’re doing fine, thanks for asking*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>07:58 pm. *It sucks not being able to go to work but it’s necessary*</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>07:58 pm. *I know, I miss going to the office* [crying and broken heart emojis]</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>07:58 pm. *my boss is a horrible person but he’s good at what he does*</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>07:59 pm. *My brother is my boss so I can’t say he’s terrible, however he certainly is a control freak*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>07:59 pm. *But so am I*</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>07:59 pm. *hahaha good to know*</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>07:59 pm. *anything else I should know about you?*</em> </strong>
</p><p>The brunette stopped to think for a second, drinking a sip of her tea before it got cold.</p><p>
  <em>08:00 pm. *I really don’t know what to tell you*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>08:01 pm. *I guess you’ll have to keep talking to me to find out*</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>08:01 pm. *I’d really like that* [blushing face with hand over mouth emojis]</em> </strong>
</p><p>Before Lena could type a reply, her phone started ringing in her hand and her brother’s name appeared on the screen. She hit the red button immediately and sent him a text saying she would call him back in a minute. Sighing in disappointment because her chat with the blonde would have to be cut short, she opened their conversation again.</p><p>
  <em>08:02 pm. *Hey my brother just called, I didn’t pick up but I need to call him back*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>08:02 pm. *I have to go for now* [sad emoji]</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>08:02 pm. *that’s okay, my sister is calling me for dinner so I have to go too*</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>08:02 pm. *but can we talk tomorrow?*</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>08:03 pm. *Of course*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>08:03 pm. *Will I see you on the rooftop again?*</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>08:03 pm. *of course* [grinning face emojis]</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>08:03 pm. *talk to you later, yoga girl*</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>08:04 pm. *see you later, blonde artist*</em>
</p><p>After that, the brunette dialed her brother’s number, she didn’t wait more than to tones before he answered. “Good evening Lex.”</p><p>
  <em>“Good evening sis, what’s gotten you so happy? I can hear your smile through the phone.”</em>
</p><p>Lena drew her lower lip between her teeth, trying not to smile so hard but failing miserably. “That’s none of your business, brother dearest. Tell me, what do you need?”</p><p>
  <strong>::::::</strong>
</p><p>A few days went by with both women texting back and forth. From a good morning texts to discussions about TV series – Kara couldn’t believe Lena hadn’t watched Grey’s Anatomy and practically forced her to start watching it to the point of threatening to break her quarantine to go to the brunette’s apartment and make her do it (Lena liked the series so far and her favorite was George… Kara didn’t have the heart to tell her) –, sharing food pictures, book recommendations and more. Just before sunset, both went up their respective rooftops and did their things while talking on the phone in speaker. The blonde did most of the talking since Lena had to focus on her breathing but she constantly hummed in agreement to something Kara said or just to let her know she was still listening. When the brunette finished her session she stayed on the roof until Kara finished her painting, always receiving a picture of the new master piece. Lena knew more than an average person about art and she had to admit Kara’s works were among her favorites but she’ll also admit she might be biased by her liking of the artist.</p><p>It was a weekend morning when she got a quick succession of texts from Kara that made her heart go crazy.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>09:12 am. *do you wanna have dinner with me?*</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>09:12 am. *like on a date*</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>09:12 am. *a date date, not dinner with a friend*</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>09:12 am. *good morning btw*</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>09:13 am. *good morning to you too*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>09:13 am. *About the date...*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>09:13 am. *I would love to but how? We’re on quarantine*</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>09:14 am. *I have a plan, don’t worry*</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>09:14 am. *do you have a small table you can carry to the roof?*</em> </strong>
</p><p>Lena made a funny face as she read that last message. She was starting to imagine where this was going and she had to admit she liked it.</p><p>
  <em>09:14 am. *I do have one*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>09:14 am. *Tell me your plan*</em>
</p><p>And so there they were the next day before sunset, each woman sitting in their rooftops with a small table set before them and their laptops. They had planned to have a date through a video call, eating the same meal to keep the illusion going. Lena had her hair down – which would be the first time Kara saw her like that since the brunette always had her hair in a ponytail during her yoga sessions – and a pretty green dress that matched her eyes. She also had a little bit of make up on that highlighted her features. Kara on the other hand had chosen to wear one of her nicest button ups, a dark blue one with red little dots all over. Her hair was down as well and it was curlier than usual. She had thought about using her contacts but decided against it, she felt her glasses were a part of her style. As soon as the clock hit 7 pm. Kara called Lena, who immediately answered.</p><p>The brunette was mesmerized with the image in her laptop. This was the first time she saw the blonde – the times on the roof barely count since she was so far away – and was astonished by her beauty. She sat there, with a big smile on her face not knowing what to say.</p><p>Kara was the same, even if she had had a closer look of Lena thanks to the drone but this was different, better somehow. She admired the aquamarine eyes, the sharp jawline, the red soft looking lips and perfectly sculpted eyebrows closely and in silence for a moment. She finally snapped out of her bubble and cleared her throat, ready to say something. “You look amazing.”</p><p>A faint blush could be seen taking over Lena’s cheeks. “Thank you. So do you, you’re more beautiful than how I pictured you in my head.”</p><p>The reporter bit her lip and looked down at the table. “So, you pictured me in your head, huh?”</p><p>Lena chuckled and tried to hide her growing blush with her hand. “A little bit… but don’t get too cocky, miss.”</p><p>“I would never. I’m the most humble person you’ll ever known.” An innocent expression appeared on Kara’s face.</p><p>The brunette arched a brow. “A humble person wouldn't say stuff like that.”</p><p>Kara raised her hands in defeat. “You caught me, I was lying. I’m not humble at all, actually I think I’m better at everything than anyone else.”</p><p>“Not at cooking, though…” Lena threw a verbal jab, smirking when she saw the blonde wince.</p><p>“That was a low blow… but I will let it slide because is true.” Kara smiled as she readjusted her glasses. “Alex cooked for me so I don’t die from food poisoning.”</p><p>Both of Lena’s brows rose in surprise. “You can’t cook pasta?”</p><p>Kara opened and closed her mouth trying to come up with an excuse. “Can I cook pasta? Yes. Will it taste good? No. There’s a big difference.” She pointed out.</p><p>The brunette laughed at the joke. “Don’t worry, when this situation is over I can teach you how to cook.”</p><p>“I really look forward to that.” They stayed silent again, looking at each other.</p><p>Lena broke the silence. “As much as I like looking at you, I think we should start eating.”</p><p>Kara nodded. “If there’s something you should never forget about me is that I never say no to food or pretty girls so let’s start eating then.” She grabbed the glass of white wine and raised it in front of the camera. “But first I’d like to propose a toast.”</p><p>The brunette did the same with her glass. “What for?”</p><p>“To us, to yoga, to painting, to quarantine and to my sister for helping me reach out to you.”</p><p>Lena’s smile mimicked Kara’s. “Cheers.”</p><p>“Cheers.”</p><p>And just as Lena was taking her glass to her lips, she heard the sound of propellers over her head. A drone, the same drone that had delivered Kara’s message, was descending on her rooftop with a rose carefully attached to the top. The woman stood up from her seat to grab it and then sat down again, completely flabbergasted. “Kara… I…”</p><p>“Don’t say anything… and don’t worry, I didn’t buy that rose, I have a potted rose bush, so there’s no danger.”</p><p>Alex who was just out of Lena’s sight controlling the drone laughed quietly. “Their first born is definitely going to be called Alex.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originaly posted on fanfiction.net under the same user name. It's me, don't worry hahaha.<br/>Kara’s first painting "Sunset Ocean Wave Oil Painting | Paintings By Justin" (the waves don’t crash in the shore in Kara’s, it’s just more ocean) watch?v=dZbhjolys0A<br/>Kara’s second painting "Misty Forest Oil Painting | Paintings By Justin" – watch?v=00sFKhvvFJ0<br/>Did you like the Bob Ross reference? Hahahaha<br/>Also, I'm new here so I still don't know how to put images and use the hyperlinks but you can check out my Twitter for the sketch Kara did of Lena and her paintings (@dayanaalpuche)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>